louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
Play Dumb N Just Let It Happen
is the twelfth episode of Survivor: Machu Picchu. Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Multitask. Castaways were tasked with playing the flash game Multitask wherein they had to accomplish a variety of keyboard-based tasks simultaneously. The castaway with the highest score would win immunity, reward, and a one in five shot at winning the title of Sole Survivor. Winner: Tobi (273) Summary After Benj was voted out, Drew C, frustrated by the three votes against him, called a public forum against Bryce, asking him “What’s good?” to which the latter responded “not ur gameplay”. Bryce then cited Drew C’s attempt to form an anti- majority as justification for his vote. In return, Drew C argued his suspicions were justifiable; shortly thereafter, the argument fizzled out. At the immunity challenge, the castaways were then given a game of Multitask. Zach and Tobi were the only two to demonstrate a proficiency at the challenge but the latter pulled out the victory, denoting a safety blanket was necessary now that he had lost his closest ally in the game at the previous vote. With Tobi safe, everyone but Nicholas appeared to have a target of some sorts as tribal loomed. The conflict between Bryce and Drew C, coupled with Ally and Zach’s status as the most threatening castaways remaining, created a convoluted dynamic of social ties against strategic decisions. Ally felt like Drew C’s newfound rivalry with Bryce could be used to form a new majority of herself, Tobi, Drew C, and Nicholas against Zach and Bryce, who would then become the next two castaways voted out. Nicholas and Tobi, however, leaked Ally’s ambitions to the other two, feeling that she was playing a more well-rounded game. Tobi in particular denoted that Zach had to leave as well, but Bryce’s vote burn would make the move trickier to pull off that round. Meanwhile, Drew C felt he would be doing home due to burning bridges and decided to use his double vote at tribal against Ally as a safety measure. With all five remaining castaways rallied against Ally, Nicholas began to contemplate his poor jury management thus far. Having had a tight relationship with Ally across the entirety of the merge, he felt another betrayal would only further sour the jury and thus decided to vote in minority with her to gain a supporter. He and Bryce then coordinated him giving the Urcaguary idol to Bryce to ensure that with Drew C’s double vote as a wild card, this would not change the vote. Bryce considered saving up the idol to survive an extra round, but ultimately decided to play it. At tribal council, the tribe came together to vote out Ally with Ally and Nicholas casting their lone votes for Bryce, both of which were negated by Bryce’s new idol. As a result, Ally left by a vote of 5-0. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode was named by Nicholas. External Links *Day 32 - Immunity *Day 32 - Immunity Results *Day 33 - Tribal Council 12: La Llorona *Day 33 - Tribal Council 12: La Llorona Results Category:Survivor Episodes Category:Machu Picchu Episodes Category:Episodes